Gabriel/Synopsis
Plot Hataraku Mao-sama! Light Novel Volume 3 Gabriel picked up the signal of Alas=Ramus inside the Demon Castle, after the Demon King and Hero had disappeared from Ente Isla. But when he arrived at the abandoned fortress, the signal had disappeared. The traces left behind led him and his soldiers to the Demon Fortress in Sazauka. Unfortunately for them, Alas=Ramus was at the Tokyo Egg Amusement park with the Hero and Demon King, so he had no choice but to wait, while keeping Luficer and Suzuno hostage. When the young family finally returned, Gabriel, acting as if nothing unusual happened, gently requested the two to return Alas=Ramus to him. Maou and Emi immediately refused, resulting in Gabriel trying to use force to get the girl, but that didn't go as planned when Chiho appeared and begged Gabriel to leave them alone. Moved, by the high school girl's tears, he decided to give them another day and left the fortress after comically falling down the stairs, along with his soldiers. Gabriel returned early in the morning to the Demon Fortress, but because everyone was still asleep he decided to wait for Maou and Emi to wake up. The Hero was the first to wake up, being the one who did have some sleep the last couple of days. It took her a few minutes to notice the Archangel in the six-tatami floor apartment. Gabriel tries to calm her and negotiate with her, but Emi retaliates and threatens Gabriel, waking up Maou and Alas=Ramus in the progress. Having nothing else to resort to, Gabriel attacks the Demon King, who had no means of fighting back due to his lack of magic. Enraged by seeing her father being attacked, Alas=Ramus slams into Gabriel, sending the man flying and begins to fight him. Emilia quickly joins the battle, but is struggling, due to their difference in strength. In order for her 'mama' to win, Alas=Ramus decided to merge with the sword, by literally eating the weapon and taking its place. With her new found strength, Emilia defeats Gabriel who has no choice but to retreat for the time being. Hataraku Mao-sama! Light Novel Volume 5 Gabriel goes to look for Urushihara in Villa Rosa. He asks Urushihara about the Ancient Demon King's Legacy. However, seeing that Urushihara knows nothing, Gabriel gives up and leaves his name card behind for Urushihara to call him if he recalls anything. Gabriel also warns Urushihara that Raguel, the archangel "watcher" has arrived to land judgement on someone. He also expresses that he has been taken off the search for Yesod so Maou and his group need not be worried about him for the time being. Emi finds Gabriel on the Tokyo Sky Tree. There he denies any involvement in the incident of Chiho’s poisoning but offers to tell her information in exchange for Emi to tell him about Chiho's condition. Gabriel reveals that Emi's father was still alive and Emi's existence, that of a half-angel was a threat to Heaven. Gabriel joins in the battle to help Raguel against Maou and Ashiya. After that, Emi and Chiho appear as well. Gabriel realizes it was fruitless to continue the fight and leaves with Raguel. Hataraku Mao-sama! Light Novel Volume 8 While Ashiya, Rika and Nord were talking, Gabriel led the Josokin Knights and lauched an attack on Villa Rosa Sasazuka. Even with the intervention of Amane Ooguro, only Rika was saved, Nord and Ashiya were captured by him. Hataraku Mao-sama! Light Novel Volume 10 As Suzuno is trying to convince Libicocco to stop working together with Olba or Kamael, Gabriel shows up and sends Suzuno and Alberto away through a Gate - all the way to Saint Aire, a place that was two days away by horse from Afashan. Later on Gabriel, Raguel and Camael watched the battle between Alciel and Emilia unfold from the sidelines. Eventually during his rescue mission Maou gets his powers back and defeats the three angels and was threatening to drag him back to Japan for interrogation. Just then, an overwhelming evil presence appeared. A large gate appeared sucking up everyone who had Holy power within them, including him. Maou managed to stop him from being sucked in, by holding him by the neck. This also caused him to become unconscious. Miki Shiba appeared and and the astronaut left. Gabriel returns to Japan on Ashiya’s back along with Emi, Maou, Suzuno, Nord, Acies=Ara and Alas=Ramus. Category:Synopsis